


Then You Are With Me

by WhiteCrane



Series: Literature Romance [12]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Art, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Smut, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: Wherein husbands Crisostomo and Elias are very much in love and have a soft love-making session.
Relationships: Elias/Crisostomo Ibarra
Series: Literature Romance [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Then You Are With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahri2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/gifts).



> I love it soft, I also miss them a lot.

_There's a glimmer that I have never seen in those eyes before._

Skilled fingers are holding the feather quill as it dances across the paper in a unique rhythm, a trail of black ink following after by the will of its wielder. There are pursed lips and light brown eyes in complete concentration as the brows furrow to show the attempt in taking details. Crisostomo's gaze drifts from the man sitting on the foot of the bed from time to time and as he observes quietly, he relishes in the sight he's able to capture.

_There's a peace that I have never seen in his composure before._

He makes sure the illustration is to his liking- worthy of being beyond overly praised. His illustrations must be like the man he loves, like the man he wedded; it must be perfect, gorgeous, flaws and perfections captured. Elias is sitting opposite him on their soft marital bed with his shoulder-length hair messily falling like the translucent curtains draped over their opened windows from across the room. Crisostomo sits up with his back against the headboard, a piece of paper upon his lap.

The shy sunlight seeps into the window as if to behold Crisostomo's husband in front of his very eyes, as if telling him that _this is the man you have married, this is the man you love, this is the man who loves you so much more than you could ever love him._

Elias is not wearing anything, not like Crisostomo's dressed at all. There are evidences of a night well spent and they are all over their skins. The white blanket covers only their lower half and Crisostomo supposes he should be used to waking up this way but Elias is too much for his heart to handle.

The man is writing on a piece of paper, eyes occasionally meeting Crisostomo's and then his lips would form the small smile that never fails to make Crisostomo's heart flutter. Crisostomo praises himself for being able to illustrate his husband in spite his husband's constant movements.

Soon, he has finished and he smiles in satisfaction upon eyeing the drawing. The excitement floods in him that he can't help but come near his unsuspecting husband. He jumps into his arms without much of a warning and like he expects, Elias never fails to catch him. The paper and feather quill that Elias once held were now at the bed in favour of his arms around Crisostomo's much more delicate body. Instantly, both men sigh in content at the warmth of their flushed skins caressing each other.

Crisostomo rests his head against the man's shoulder and he lets out a soft sound at the fingers that started to slide across his brown hair.

He feels Elias' rapid heartbeat and it dances along his own, like always. Without fail.

"I have finished." Crisostomo proudly murmurs to him and he's rewarded with a gentle kiss on top of his head, then a lowly hum that never fails to make him melt. Elias is equally as proud. "I have finished mine as well." He hears Elias mutter to him. Crisostomo looks up at his husband, holding back a breath at the indescribable beauty the man sports.

Elias is too much.

Crisostomo loves it.

"Here.." Crisostomo shows the drawing to Elias and Elias uses a free hand to grasp the paper with calloused fingers. Crisostomo snuggles closely to him as he watches his husband hold the paper gently in the same way he'd hold Crisostomo for a post-coital affection.

"Husband.." Elias calls out with little breath, and Crisostomo could almost sigh lovingly, pleased at the amazement that made his husband's face appear brighter. Crisostomo hums, placing lazy kisses on his husband's wonderful jaw. "You like it?"

"I love it." Elias sounds restraint, as though his heart cannot handle the simple yet meaningful token of love. "It is beautiful, you never fail to amaze me.. It feels like.. like staring into a reflection.." Elias trails off and Crisostomo basks in the praises, hand making way to grasp his husband's own paper. He allows himself a hearty laugh that is out of nothing if not love.

"Oh, you wrote me a poem!" He exclaims way too enthusiastically. He feels Elias embrace him tighter, "I did.. It is short.. but I will read it for you." Elias hushes any protest with a soft damping of lips against lips.

It is a wonderful contrast that they have, Elias can write details whereas Crisostomo draws it. A striking similarity is that they both _see_ , and present what they see in their own unique ways.

Elias begins to speak, and Crisostomo falls over and over at the sound of his voice, at the feeling of his husband surrounding him, at the warmth, the intimacy-

_"Love is the colour of thine eyes."_

Elias uses a finger to caress the skin of his lid.

_"Peace is thee in the midst of cries."_

He kisses Crisostomo's naked shoulder. He does not read the poem. He recites it.

_"Where there is a cloud that hides the sun,"_

He pushes Crisostomo on his back, lazily but with care.

_"Mine love parts them, and I am undone."_

They gaze at each other with eyes that hold immense love, the smiles they share with each other are ones that are reserved only for their eyes. Crisostomo wraps his arms around Elias' neck, he thinks Elias will not be able to recite the full poem for him, not when he wants Elias closer to him, around him, inside him because he loves him so.

"Will you finish the poem later for me?" He asks and watches as Elias' lips form a grin that is not ashamed, that does not hide from Crisostomo. "For you, anything at all." He knows, he understands and hears the words that Crisostomo does not say. All he has to do is look into his eyes and then he'll know, as if Crisostomo's an open book for him to read and learn.

Crisostomo looks at him, tugs at him, _if I could die without dying, then let me die in peace. Do not leave me bereft of you again. Elias, please._

Elias captures his lips in a tender, slow kiss, to cherish the moment, _no more, I won't leave. I will show you, I am here with you. Trust me,_ _Crisostomo_ _._

Crisostomo returns the kiss, parting his lips to wholely submit to the intimate love, _Then you are with me. I trust you. Love you. Want you. Need you._

Elias' hand finds Crisostomo's own, tangling their fingers together in a tight grip, chest against one another, heartbeat singing in unison, _you have me. You have me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be._

There is no need for Elias to prepare Crisostomo, having already made love the night before. Entering him is easy and both men moan into each other's lips at the warm feeling, of the pleasure, of the love sung by touch. They are bound, in soul, in heart, in mind, in flesh.

There is no Crisostomo without Elias. There is no Elias without Crisostomo.

Elias holds onto Crisostomo's thighs, spreading his husband as he pulled out slowly to feel the drag. Crisostomo bites his lips, whimpering at the feeling of being stretched once again and being filled when Elias plunges in and out into his delicious heat. The pace is tender and slow unlike last night, this is just as sweet, just as intense in spite its laziness, just as good.

Crisostomo loves this, loves it when he can feel his husband fully, loves when he is reminded he has Elias, has all the time in the world with him. He is weak against Elias, weak against the touches, weak against the whole flesh of the man who knows every part of him, who has heard every sound he can make, who has seen all the different kinds of tears he has shed, and he knows how to bring Crisostomo to the brink of oblivion.

His husband thrusts against his prostate and it is enough to make him cry, toes curling, hands holding Elias' shoulders for dear life. Elias makes sure he slams onto the bundle of nerves repeatedly, never missing an angle. He is thrusting to it with a merciless mercy that has Crisostomo screaming, desiring release. 

His husband never fails to deliver it to him. When he releases, his sees stars and his vision blackens for a moment as he trembles in the waves of immense pleasure. The breath in him is knocked out of him and tears had long since fallen from his eyes. Crisostomo is overwhelmed with sensitivity as Elias continues to plunge into him, chasing for his own release. His thrusts are faltering, jolting, and he is losing himself at the feeling of Crisostomo clenching around him. When the warm feeling of Elias releasing his seed inside him infiltrated his senses, he almost purrs, satisfied, sated, very much in love.

Elias holds him tenderly and pecks his lips.

"May I continue with the poem?"

Crisostomo laughs.

Elias laughs with him, uttering words that are a declaration of his love for Crisostomo. Crisostomo listens, without fail, listens with his whole soul to the sound of Elias speaking to him. He tells Elias, "I love you."

Elias answers him with a sweet smile, "I love you too."

And those words alone, are poetry for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy uwu


End file.
